La Tempestad
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Cuando Prussia conocióa Hungría, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de Elizaveta ni lo que sus travesuras podrían causar. Tras juegos, guerras, una boda y una infidelidad protagonizadas por ellos, un embarazo jamás había sido tan deseado. Y una separación, nunca tan dolosora. Fic extendido y continuación de "Erzebeth". PruHun.


**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene descripciones gráficas de relaciones sexuales, partes del cuerpo desnudo que muchos pueden tomar como ofensivos, algunas malas palabras, entre otras situaciones que a muchos les desagradan.

**Derechos de Autor**: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, así como el anime del estudio Bones. Este trabajo esta hecho por ganas de nutrir al fandom, no recibo paga por esto, más que mi mera satisfacción.

**Dedicatoria**: A ti que me lees y dejas un review.

**Notas de Autora: **Primero que nada, NECESITO decirles que lo siento mucho, sé que había dicho que escribiría esto desde hace más de un año, pero me han pasado innumerables cosas y no se había podido hasta ahora. Quiero decirles que trataré de ser lo más constante posible con este fanfiction, contestando reviews y actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible. Es por eso que no le he puesto fecha de actualización a esto, pues terminando un capítulo, quisiera empezar otro e ir publicando tan pronto me sea posible, pues se los debo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que esperaron y leerán esto, pues sé que fallé en lo que dije, pero aquí estoy ahora. Por otra parte, les comunico que pronto entraré a la universidad y si de repente me atraso, es porque me tiene entretenida esa wea. Daré updates en mi twitter, por lo que les sugiero me sigan: NoLifePepper y en blog en tumblr, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, el cual a sido actualizado el día de hoy y podrán encontrar en orden mayor información sobre mi trabajo.

Oh, estoy escribiendo una novela, así que eso también podría atrasarme, pero intentaré no hacerlo. Para mi, los fanfics son divertidos y una gran practica a mi escritura, me mantienen fresca y en contacto con la critica, es por eso que les pido que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.

En fin, les dejo el capítulo. Sé que muchos se sorprenderán.

**La Tempestad.  
Capítulo piloto.**

Al caer la tarde, comenzó a recoger sus piedritas con las que jugaba y las metió en la bolsa que los humanos le habían dado. Le dijeron que no pasara tiempo de más fuera, pues era muy importante su seguridad y tenía que regresar a palacio cuanto antes. Ellos lo llamaban Gilbert, Gilbert Weillschmidt. A veces le decían que parecía un conejo de nieve, él en realidad no entendía a que se referían pero pronto comprendió que se trataba de sus ojos, rojos como la sangre y su cabello, blanco como la nieve.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?

Un ruido lo puso en alerta y enseguida se armo con el pequeño arco que le habían dado los hombres, no apuntaba a ningún lugar en especifico, sus sentidos aun no estaban muy desarrollados y el susto que se había llevado aun lo tenía un poco inquieto. No se escucho nada más. Lentamente comenzó a bajar el arco, pero unos pasos lo volvieron a poner en armas, esta vez apuntaba al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

-Mira que no te tengo miedo, ¡entregate ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de entre los arbustos salió otro niño. Gilbert bajo lentamente el arco y observo al niño de pies a cabeza: tenía el cabello café, amarrado en una coleta baja, los ojos verdes y sus ropas eran en blancas y verdes, también llevaba un arco y un par de flechas en la espalda. Gilbert no supo como, pero entendió que se trataba de alguien como él. Una nación.

-¿Quién eres tu?  
-Hungría. Así me llaman.  
-Ya veo…-Gilbert guardo su arma enseguida, colgando su bolso con sus piedras y se acercó a su nuevo compañero, ofreciéndole la mano.-Soy el grandioso Prusia.  
-¿Grandioso?-Él parpadeó un par de veces.-Pero si eres tan pequeño…  
-¿¡Pequeño dices!? ¡JA! Seguro que soy más grande que tu, niño. Nunca te había visto antes, por lo tanto soy tu superior.  
-¿Superior? Lo siento…-Se inclino un poco.-No entiendo muchas cosas aun.  
-¡Je!-Colocó ambos puños a sus costados.-¡No te separes de mi y aprenderás!

Hungría le sonrío abiertamente, Gilbert se quedo quieto un momento…

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Es en serio? ¡Gracias, grandioso Prusia!

… Porque nadie le había sonreído hasta ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al pasar del tiempo, Hungría se hizo más fuerte que él. Lo envidiaba por eso, peor jamás aceptaría que esto era así. A veces, solo a veces, lo consideraba su amigo y se ponía muy celoso cuando alguien más se le acercaba. Odiaba que Turquía le merodeara, así que constantemente estaba cerca de él, para ayudarle desde las sombras a mantener a esa amenaza lejos. Al mismo tiempo, lograba conquistar nuevas zonas. Por alguna razón era como si ambos compitieran en ver quien molestaba más a las naciones más pequeñas. En ese momento, todos eran pequeños y fáciles de engañar. Muchos de ellos pasaban largas temporadas solos y encontrarse con alguien en su misma situación les alegraba tanto que no esperaban que fueran atacados por esa misma persona; cosa que Prussia había tomado como ventaja desde el principio.

Pero a él nunca le hizo daño.

Hungría, por su parte, a veces le contrataba para ayudarle a defender los fuertes de los humanos, su nación en general. Su país no era tan grande, pero él era grandioso. Claro, no tanto como Gilbert. Al germano le gustaba irle a ayudar, porque tenía la oportunidad de molestarle y hacerle malas bromas, molestándole en más de una ocasión para salir con chipotes en la cabeza y los labios rotos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Hungría, que no había recibido un nombre humano aun, había aprendido a apreciarle y jugaba con él; le seguía la corriente en sus estupideces y juntos salían de caza o hacían travesuras. Era divertido.

-¡Vamos de caza juntos, Hungría!  
-Uhmmm… Hoy no, Prusia.-Dijo, apoyado en la pared del castillo.-No me siento bien.  
-¿Qué tienes…?

El castaño le miró atento, la voz de su amigo de ojos rojos había sonado bastante preocupada. A veces lo notaba así, cuando se lastimaba y esas cosas, Prusia corría en su ayuda y por un momento, por más corto que fuera, estaba preocupado por él. Hungría apreciaba eso, pero no sentía que fuera buena idea preguntar porque o hacérselo notar a Gilbert. Sabía que eso no iba bien con la imagen que el peliblanco quería dar de si mismo. Y sonrío a pesar del dolor que le acontecía ese día.

-Mi abdomen, justo aquí.-Y señalo la parte baja de su abdomen.-Es como si se desgarrara algo por dentro, es horrible…  
-Oh…-Exclamo el grandioso país.-¿Has comido algo malo? Tal vez te crece una lombriz dentro y te esta comiendo.  
-¿¡Eso es posible!?  
-Dicen los humanos que si…  
-¡Aaaah! ¡Debo sacarla!

Alzó la espada en alto, dispuesto a abrir su pansa y sacar lo que estuviera ahí, pero Prusia lo detuvo alegando que eso no era posible y que si lo hacía, moriría desangrado. Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y pensó en que podía hacer por su amigo… Si estaba muy indispuesto para la caza, tal vez un rato en el lago le iría mejor. Sonriendo, le propuso la natación y por primera vez dijo que si.

Caminaban hacia el lago, Gilbert pensando en que Hungría a veces parecía mostrarse raro en cuanto a temas como orinar en el mismo árbol, quitarse la camisa en días de calor o, como en esa ocasión, nadar desnudos en el lago. Ellos eran hombres, no había de que avergonzarse… A menos que su hombría fuera penosa. La sola idea le hizo reír y pensó en un par de bromas para él. Le miró de reojo, está era la primera vez que Hungría aceptaba ir al lago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su decepción fue grande cuando vio que el desgraciado no se había quitado la ropa, no podría burlarlo aunque quisiera; por lo mismo comenzó ingeniárselas para nuevas bromas. Ni había tocado el agua aun, su amigo ya estaba dentro de ella y escuchaba el sonido de sus piernas al caminar, adentrándose más. Comenzó a quitarse la capa, hacía demasiado calor como para meterse con ropa, él si se desharía de ella y no le importaba el pudor tonto de su compañero, además era demasiado genial como par-

-¡GILBERT, GILBERT, GILBERT!

Hungría gritaba desesperadamente, su voz nunca había sonado tan asustada y por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que gritaba como una niña, pero al voltearse y notar cual era la urgencia, se asustó horriblemente. Había sangre en el agua, emanaba de las piernas de Hungría… No, escurría por ella, lo que estaba sangrando era en realidad su…

-¡Me estoy desangrando!  
-¡Hungría, tu pene…!  
-¡Haz algo! ¡Voy a morir!

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, específicamente sus piernas estaban fallándole y Gilbert no pudo hacer nada más que correr a la aldea cercana, una aldea húngara donde encontró una dulce señora que tenía una panadería que olía delicioso. Rápidamente le explicó la situación y la mujer comenzó a reírse, Prusia frunció el ceño.

-¡Señora, su nación podría morir!  
-No esta muriendo, esta creciendo.  
-¿Qué…?

Sus ojos carmesí observaron todo desde ese momento, porque la mujer no le contesto en ese instante. Lo siguió apurados al lago, donde Hungría ya se había salido del agua y estaba detrás del árbol donde Prusia había dejado sus cosas, sin pantalones, revisando donde estaba la herida. Él se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba y cuando le encontró, Hungría lloraba desesperado y él por instinto miró a donde se suponía debía estar el lugar sangrante y lo que vio le sorprendió: Hungría no tenía un pene, ni testículos. En su lugar había otra cosa, una clase como de abertura que nunca había visto antes, cubierta con algunos vellos enrrulados y oscuros. Gilbert parpadeó un par de veces, ahí era donde sangraba. ¿Era acaso alguna enfermedad? ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Eso no es normal!

-Me lo temía…-Dijo la mujer que llamó en el pueblo, ella se acercó hasta Hungría quitándose el mandil y le cubrió la cintura.-Debes voltearte jovencito, no está bien mirar a una mujer desnuda.  
-¿Una… mujer…?

Gilbert abrió los ojos de par en par, no sabiendo que decir. Su mandíbula callo graciosamente y sintió seca la garganta… ¡Pero claro! Hungría era fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo no era como los demás; sus manos eran suaves, su voz no era tan fuerte, su rostro no era como el de ellos y… Rápidamente se volteo sonrojado, no podía creer que había visto de esa forma una mujer desnuda por primera vez. Había visto a las mujeres de sus hombres, las esposas les llevaban comida y ellos las besaban para después en las noches besar a otras y dormir con esas. Muchas veces le habían dicho que pronto sería un hombre y que pronto podría él también disfrutar de las mujeres. A decir verdad no entendía nada de eso, pero entendía que ver a una mujer desnuda es algo privado y comprendía ahora porque Hungría nunca se comportaba como él.

-Me…-La mujer había empezado a arreglar un poco a una maltrecha Hungría cuando Gilbert comenzó a hablar.-Me… ¿me mentiste todo le tiempo?  
-No…

El peliblanco se asustó aun más. ¿Ella tampoco sabía que era… ella? ¿¡Y cómo!? Solo pudo explicárselo pensando en que seguramente nunca había visto un hombre desnudo y no había tenido contacto con ninguna mujer. Y tenía sentido. Ella era una guerrera, todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de hombres, no podía saber ni un atisbe de feminidad.

-Vamos, acompáñeme, señorita Hungría.-Escuchó que hablaba la panadera.-Le daré ropa limpia y detendremos el sangrado para que no ensucie sus ropas. Es un poco incómodo, pero es mejor que sepa del sangrado, querida.  
-¿No me voy a morir…?  
-No, preciosa. Es normal. Significa que ya eres una mujer.

"Ya eres una mujer". Las palabras resonaron por la cabeza de Gilbert un millón de veces, sonrojándose con los repentinos pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza junto a los recuerdos de su atrevimiento y sus aventuras con Hungría, que ahora era una mujer. Todo el tiempo había sido chica y él… Su mejor amigo se había convertido en mujer.

-¡Gilbert, ven conmigo!

Lo había tomado del brazo, él se volteó ligeramente con las mejillas sonrojadas. El rostro y los ojos de Hungría estaban algo rojos también, pero por el llanto. Ya llevaba los pantalones de nuevo y él tragó saliva separándose un poco de ella… Tomando distancia… Y ese fue su primer error con ella.

-Me tengo que ir…  
-Gil… no me dejes… por favor…  
-Lo siento, yo… tengo cosas que hacer.  
-¡Gilbert…!

Corrió. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, casi ni miraba a donde se dirigía, tan solo estaba corriendo, alejándose de ella, de lo que ahora era. En su trayectoria pensó una vez más en todo: Como se conocieron, los juegos, las peleas, las travesuras, sus acercamientos, las veces en que estuvo desnudo frente a ella, las veces en que toco su cuerpo sin saber que era mujer, las veces en que dijo porquerías delante de ella, todo.

-¡Ah! ¡Basta!

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba en medio del bosque y se apoyó en un árbol, mirando al cielo que tenía el sol en su punto. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, las caderas y piernas desnudas de Hungría rondaban por su mente y no podía sacarse esa imagen en lo absoluto; tuvo que apretar su entrepierna porque por alguna razón algo extraño le pasaba, ¿él también iba a sangrar? Se quedo quieto y se toco con mayor cuidado, notando que se había puesto duro, como cuando se aguantaba las ganas de orinar. Metió las manos en sus pantalones y toco su miembro, estaba erectándose. Y se asusto.

-¡No…!

Los pájaros volaron a su alrededor y del susto calló al suelo, asustado por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo… "No me dejes", recordó. Era un cobarde, ¿por qué había huido? Dejo a su amiga en un momento en que le necesitaba, ¿qué clase de caballero era? Era una vergüenza, nadie podía saber de su desatención con una dama.

-Dama…

Y tuvo que reírse. Hungría podría ser en realidad una mujer, pero de dama no tenía nada. Era el ser más fuerte y rudo que había conocido, obviamente después que él. Ella era más hombre que cualquier otro idiota con el que se haya topado sin contarlo a él… Y por eso, se quedo pensando en el hecho de que en realidad era una mujer. ¿Cómo podían tomarlo todos los demás? Los humanos y las otras naciones. Decidió no decir nada, no hasta hablar con ella y saber que iba a hacer.

-No puedo… debo… disculparme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No le vio durante días después de aquel incidente. La llegó a ver varias veces a palacio y nunca le recibió. Seguramente estaba muy enojada con él por haberla abandonado y él lo entendía, sin embargo, no dejó de ir diario para preguntar como estaba hasta que un día simplemente desistió, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido. Gilbert sabía que había arruinado la única amistad que no le habían obligado a hacer y en ello pensaba mientras cazaba una nación pequeña, más pequeña que él, que había encontrado. Le apunto desde la altura de uno de los arboles, la nación temblaba algo asustada y tenía el cabello castaño algo largo, y Gil no pudo disparárle. Suspiró derrotado, no podía concentrarse.

Para más tarde, Gilbert volvió a ir a ver a Hungría. El guardia lo miró con un suspiro, acaricio su cabello y le dijo una vez más que no podía ver a la señorita. El albino se molestó un poco y entonces le extendió un papel.

-Es para ella, si alguien más lo lee ¡Los mato a todos!

Y se retiró con ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Hungría:_

_Sé que me he comportado mal, no ha sido de un caballero como yo dejarte sola cuando me pediste que me quedará a tu lado._

_Disculpame._

_Para mi aun eres mi amiga... No importa que seas mujer, tu y yo somos los mejores y vamos a conquistar el mundo juntos. _

_Perdoname, Hungría._

_- Gilbert._

_PD: No dejes que te pongan vestido, porque si no, no podrás correr conmigo."_

Hungría leyó por quinta vez la pequeña carta, estúpido Prusia. La dejo en su pequeña mesa y corrió al baño, mirándose en el reflejo del agua con el que limpiaba sus manos y no se reconoció a si misma. ¿Cuando se convirtió en una mujer? Suspiró cansada, ya era noche y no la dejarían salir a buscara Gilbert, por ello se metió a la cama y medito en que le diría al siguiente día.

Le encantaba jugar con él y con las otras naciones, si los demás se enteraran que era una niña, seguramente la burlarían y no la dejarían jugar. Estaba muy asustada, ser mujer en ese momento era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Lo observaba en las mujeres de su pueblo: Calladas, sumisas, siempre al cuidado de sus hijos, sin nada emocionante en su vida ¡No sabían ni leer o escribir! La idea simplemente le asustaba cada vez más, su jefe de gobierno le había dicho que iba a recibir instrucción correcta y que ahora que había tenido el sangrado, debía andarse con cuidado de los hombres y que no debía dejarse cortejar por cualquiera.

Ella ni siquiera pensaba en cortejar a nadie y ellos ya pensaban en que alguien podría cortejarla.

Por un momento pensó en Gilbert. Si la obligaban a casarse como dictaba la costumbre, ella podría proponer a su amigo, así podrían unir sus reinos y jugar todos los días, sin tener que cuidar el horario, ni nada por el estilo. La idea la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, porque entonces recordó que los esposos se besaban y la idea ya no se veía tan genial como sonaba hacía unos momentos. Así, entre cada pensamiento, se quedó dormida, aun asustada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así pues, con los rayos del sol a penas saliendo, Prusia llegó a plantarse a las puertas del palacio húngaro, esperando a que Hungría en persona le diera la cara y lo perdonara o al menos lo mandara a la mierda ella misma. El guardia, al salir, se sorprendió de encontrarlo y sonrió, llevándole pan y poco de leche. El albino se sorprendió de ello y se lo agradeció, comió en silencio, sentado aun frente a la puerta mientras esperaba. Al cabo de unas horas, Hungría vestida como siempre se acercaba y él se puso de pie, algo sonrojado con el golpe de imágenes que le llegaron a la mente.

-Buenos días...-Murmuró ella, avergonzada.  
-Buenos días, Hungría.-Dijo.-¿Recibiste mi carta?  
-Si...-Ella carraspeó, mirando al suelo mientras movía sus pies.-Te perdono, Gilbert...

Le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano, Hungría lo miró parpadeante.-¿Ya no estas sangrando?-Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.-Genial, vamos a jugar.

Y le regresó la sonrisa, tomando su mano y corriendo con él al bosque, contenta de que no fuera rechazada por ser mujer. Escalaron alguna colinas, corretearon unos zorros, jugaron con unos conejos, miraron las flores y se revolcaron en el suelo entre golpes como siempre. Para Gilbert, Hungría podría ser una niña, pero era su amiga y sabía lo ruda que era, lo fuerte y cuan buena era en la guerra, por lo que para él era la misma. Siempre era en Hungría.

-¿En serio no le has dicho a nadie?  
Gilbert negó con la cabeza.-No, pensé que tal vez... podrían hacerte algo y mejor preferí que fueras tu quien lo diera a conocer o no.  
Ella se quedó callada, pensando en si le diría o no lo que le habían anunciado en esas semanas.-La señora del pan me dijo que dentro de poco mi cuerpo cambiará.-Murmuró, él volteó a verla.-Y que pronto se notará que soy una niña. Me explicó muchas cosas y me dijo que era normal...  
-Ya veo...  
-... Tengo miedo, Gilbert.

No supo que decirle, él entendía a que se refería y sabía perfectamente porque lo sentía. Así que pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó hacia él, ella lloró silenciosamente en su pecho. Y esa fue la primera, de tantas veces.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Se había dispuesto a caminar una vez que ella se sintió mejor. Hungría lo miró parpadeante, Gilbert se había alejado un poco de ella y había corrido hacia el monte. El albino le sonrió algo sonrojado, acercándose lentamente a donde estaba y extendió sus manos, colocando algo entre su cabello y su oreja.

-¿Pero qué...?-Ella palpó el área, sintiendo la suavidad y frescura de unas flores recién cortadas.  
-Te llevaré unas todos los días, para que no tengas que decirle a nadie que eres niña. Ellos lo sabrán y deberán respetarte, por eso no me alejaré de ti, para que vean que no estas sola... y que yo te cuido.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sonrojándose y sonriendole como la primera vez, emocionada.

-¡Si!

Y ahí fue cuando el corazón de Gilbert parpadeó a mil por hora, enterándose de que no quería alejarse de ella nunca.

**Notas finales:** Eh, siento que ha quedado bastante decente. Esta vez no quise escribir como Gilbert porque siento que así puedo expresar a Elizaveta también. Honestamente, no quiero extenderme mucho con este fanfiction, ni tampoco tardar mucho en actualizar. Es por eso que terminando este episodio, he comenzado a escribir el segundo y les puedo adelantar tres cosas sobre que verán a continuación: 1. Prusia sabrá el nombre humano de Hungría. 2. Prusia conocerá a Gilbir. 3. Roderich aparecerá por primera vez. También les comunico que en el siguiente capítulo andarán un poco más adolescentes, ya no los imaginen tan rechonchitos como niños.

Muchos tal vez se quejen, porque la mayoría pensaba que lo que haría sería continuar el fic "Erzebeth", pero no. Mi idea siempre fue hacer un fanfic completo sobre la historia de Gilbert y Elizaveta desde que se conocieron hasta que se reencuentren en algún momento... ¿Eso fue un spoiler? En fin, este fic, a pesar de que no lo quiero hacer kilometrico, será largo y espero entiendan que necesito desarrollar una relación profunda y totalmente cimentada para que la separación valga y todo lo que venga valga la pena.

Bueno, espero les haya agradado el capitulo y puedan perdonar mi ausencia, si quieren saber porque ha sido, pueden leer un artículo sobre mi regreso a los fanfictions en mi blog que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Por cierto, si tienen tumblr, sigan mi blog para poder compartir más.

Me despido de ustedes, no sin recordarles que dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos y SIN GROSERÍAS. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
